


Cereal

by KnightAniNaberrie



Series: Fluffy February [19]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/M, Good natured teasing, fluffy february, same argument different day, the old cereal vs milk first debate, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightAniNaberrie/pseuds/KnightAniNaberrie
Summary: “But if you would just start with the cereal..”“Then we wouldn’t get to have this fun debate twice a week, now would we?”
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Series: Fluffy February [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139504
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19! I’ve been hunting for laptop stickers and I found a WonderTrev one and I am Hype. Next two posts should be longer ones.
> 
> I am Team Milk On The Side, in a glass, because no soggy cereal for me, no thanks.

“If it really doesn’t matter - which it doesn’t - then why do you always put the cereal in first?” He questioned, grabbing two bowls while Diana brought over the box and the milk. It was something they would never come to agreeance on, which, of course, is why he kept bringing it up.

“We’ve been over this before, Steve. Cereal first so you know how much of everything you need-”

“Or milk first.” Because, really, it was cereal, not rocket science. How accurate did one have to be? Not very.

“Why?” And there it was, the barest hint of exasperation creeping into her voice, that gleam in her eyes that said she knew exactly what he was doing but she would go along with it.

Why not? He wanted to say, though if experience had taught him anything, it was that that was not a winning answer. Instead, he went with “Because that’s the way I’ve always done it?” 

“And you always pour too much milk.”

“Hey, I drink it, don’t I?” And she couldn’t deny that he did, rarely in an obnoxious manner as well. “There’s no problem then.”

“But if you would just start with the cereal..”

“Then we wouldn’t get to have this fun debate twice a week, now would we?” Using his spoon, he nudged the cereal box in her direction, imploring her to take first crack at it.

Diana pinched the bridge of her nose, muttering under her breath. “Men.”

Steve just smiled back, grabbing the carton and pouring an excessive amount of milk into one of the empty bowls. “Your man.”


End file.
